Love and Friendship
by Lola-2011
Summary: Monica's sick and Rachel comes to the rescue. R
1. Anything For The One You Love

Anything for the One You Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
{A.N: This is set in season five, before anyone found out about Monica and Chandler}  
  
Monica woke up at her usual time to begin her usual day, she would lay in bed a few more minutes before staggering into the bathroom. She would take a shower, dry her hair and then come back in the bedroom to get dressed for work. After she finished getting ready she would glance through the paper and then go down to Central Perk and grab a cup of coffee to go and head off to the restaurant.  
  
Routine once was a beautiful word to Monica, she depended upon it but, now it was a word she hated. Somehow this morning was different, she didn't feel the same and it caused her great concern. As she turned to get out of bed her head began to spin.  
  
Change is what she wanted and now change was what she was going to get. She left the bedroom and practically ran to the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her she rushed to the toilet.  
  
Rachel was startled and came running out of her bedroom. "Monica?" Rachel called walking into the living room  
  
"Monica, are you alright?" Rachel asked as she approached the bathroom door.  
  
Still Monica didn't answer. "Monica?" Rachel called a final time before wiggling the door knob to see rather or not it was locked.  
  
To her surprise it wasn't, she turned the knob and pushed the door open and let out a loud gasp. Monica was sitting on the cold bathroom floor, draped over the toilet. Rachel didn't say a word, she just simply grabbed a wash cloth and ran it through cool water.  
  
Rachel leaned down to Monica and held the cloth across her forehead. Rachel could tell right off that there was something wrong with Monica, she was as white as a ghost and swore she never got sick.  
  
Rachel moved herself into a sitting position on the floor beside Monica, she wrapped her free arm around Monica trying to comfort her.  
  
"Everything+'s going to be okay, I promise" Rachel said trying to convince both herself and her best friend.  
  
TBC..........maybe  
  
I need feedback so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks, Lola 


	2. Support

Support  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
Rachel sat on the couch in the living room flipping through a magazine. It had now been two days since Monica had first gotten sick and Monica being, "Monica" didn't see a rush to get to the doctor, so for the past few days she laid in bed, mostly sleeping. Rachel's thoughts were disrupted by Phoebe entering the apartment.  
  
"Hey, Rach"  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Rachel asked. She got up and walked into the kitchen were Phoebe had taken a seat.  
  
"I met this really great guy at Central Perk this morning"  
  
Rachel put her magazine down, "I wanna hear all about him"  
  
"Okay, his name is Theo, he's 28 and a guitar player"  
  
"Wow, Pheebs, he sounds........wonderful"  
  
Phoebe smiled, "Oh, he is and I want all you guys to meet him"  
  
"sure, I'd love to meet him" Rachel answered  
  
"Maybe we could all go out to dinner tonight"  
  
"Well, I don't know about everyone else but, I'm free" Rachel replied  
  
Phoebe gave a quick glance around the apartment, "Where's Monica?"  
  
"Oh, she's in the bed" Rachel said turning her attention back to her magazine  
  
"At three in the afternoon?" Phoebe questioned  
  
Rachel looked up at Phoebe, "Yeah, she hasn't been feeling very well"  
  
"Maybe she's pregnant" Phoebe said raising an eyebrow  
  
"Nope" Rachel answered sharply  
  
"How do you know?" Phoebe asked curiously  
  
"Because, I made her take a pregnancy test yesterday and it was negative"  
  
"Oh, maybe it's the flu"  
  
"I don't know Phoebe, I've never seen her like this before"  
  
"Do you think it's something serious?"  
  
Rachel looked worried "I don't know"  
  
"Has she seen a doctor"  
  
"She refuses and I don't know what to do to convince her"  
  
"Maybe, just talking to her would help because, if it's something serious the longer she waits the worse it's going to get"  
  
"Your right, I'll call and make an appointment and make her go, even if I have to drag her there personally"  
  
"That's the spirit"  
  
A few hours later Rachel was standing outside Monica's bedroom door, she knocked softly, "Monica" Rachel called. She opened the bedroom door and walked in. Monica was laying in the bed under the covers.  
  
"Do you want to go out to dinner with us?" Rachel asked  
  
"No, I'm just gonna stay here" Monica answered weakly  
  
"Okay" Rachel turned to walk out the door but, quickly she spun back around, "You know what?, I'll just stay here with you"  
  
"No, Rachel, you should go"  
  
"Yeah, Rachel, go ahead I'll stay here with her" Chandler said from the doorway.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked  
  
"Yeah" he answered honestly  
  
"Alright, Monica, I'll be back in a few hours"  
  
"Have fun" Monica said drowsily  
  
Rachel walked out of the bedroom and left Monica in Chandlers care. He walked over and took a seat beside Monica on the bed. "This this your way of breaking up with me?" He joked.  
  
"Very funny Chandler"  
  
"I thought you could use a joke"  
  
Monica smiled for the first time in days, "Thank you"  
  
Chandler brushed a lock of hair out of her face, "So what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, I just feel so weak and tired" Monica confessed  
  
"Have you seen the doctor?"  
  
"No" Monica answered  
  
Chandler was concerned, "Why not?"  
  
"Because it'll pass"  
  
Rachel came in a few hours later, she got ready for bed and then stepped in to check on Monica. She opened the door and walked over to the bed. Taking a seat on the side she looked down at a sleeping Monica. "Everything's going to be okay" she whispered.  
  
The next morning Rachel woke up and walked out into the kitchen, she was surprised to see a pale Monica sitting at the table.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"No, I feel worse" Monica confessed  
  
"That's it"  
  
"What?" Monica asked  
  
Rachel sat down and the table, "I'm taking you to the doctor today"  
  
Monica protested, "No"  
  
"Yes, you're going and that's that"  
  
Monica and Rachel arrived at the Doctor's office at ten. They sat patiently waiting for Monica's name to be called. Monica waited fro what felt like ever, "How long have we been here?"  
  
Rachel looked at her watch "Seven minutes"  
  
"Feels like longer"  
  
"I know sweetie"  
  
A nurse came out from around the corner and called the next patient, "Monica Geller"  
  
Monica and Rachel got up and followed the nurse down the long hallway and into an examination room.  
  
"Miss Geller, you can hop up here"  
  
Monica got up on the exam table as Rachel took a seat by the door.  
  
"What kinds of symptoms are you experiencing?" the nurse asked  
  
"I feel nauseous, weak, tired and sometimes it hurts to breathe"  
  
The nurse wrote notes down on the chart, "Anything else?"  
  
"Not that I can think of" Monica answered honestly.  
  
"Okay, Doctor Jackson will be with you in a few minutes" The nurse said as she left the room.  
  
"Rachel, I'm scared"  
  
"Why?" she asked  
  
"Because, something's wrong, I know it is"  
  
"I'm sure it won't be anything serious" Rachel responded trying to comfort her friend.  
  
Dr. Jackson entered the room, she checked Monica over and drew some blood.  
  
"Okay, Miss Geller, you're free to go, I'll call you in a few days with the results.  
  
Monica lay on the couch in the living room it had now been three days since she had been to the doctor. Part of her wanted the phone to ring, to tell her they found nothing and that she was going to be okay. The other half hoped that the phone never rang because as long as she didn't get that one call everything was normal.  
  
Then it happened, the phone rang a few times before Monica picked it up, knowing that this could be the one call to turn her world upside down.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Miss Geller, this is Doctor Dana Jackson, we have you're lab results in"  
  
"Well, what do they say?" Monica asked  
  
"Monica, I'd rather tell you in person"  
  
"No, it's okay just tell me now" Monica pleaded  
  
"Monica" the Doctor began. Monica began to turn ghost white, tears began to roll down her face, she turned the phone off and threw it on the floor beside her.  
  
TBC................maybe  
  
Please Review!!! 


	3. Emotions

Emotions  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
Monica sat on the couch, it was as if all time stood still for those few seconds that Doctor Jackson gave her the news. Then slowly everything began to go in slow motion, the phone slipped out of Monica's hand hitting the floor with a bang but, she never even blinked as it shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
Everything in life can change in two minutes time. Everything you've worked for, everything your made of, everything that makes you who you are can vanish into thin air forever. Two minutes can make a universe explode, it's like people are living their lives and your standing there watching the world go round.  
  
Then before you know it you're consumed by the darkness, it's thick and scary and there's no light to guide the way, slowly you start slipping away, farther and farther until your completely gone and someone else is left to pick up the broken pieces of what once was your life and try to put them together again.  
  
I'm slipping and my fear is that there won't be anyone here to catch me, how do I tell my family, my friends? When I'm not even sure I believe it myself. Monica wanted to break down and cry but, when the first tear formed in her eye, the door was flung open and Rachel entered  
  
She hung up her coat and purse, "Hey, Monica, feeling better?"  
  
Monica sniffed and forced the look of pure happiness onto her face, "Yeah, I feel great"  
  
Rachel walked over into the living and took a seat in the chair, she then seen the phone laying on the floor, "Monica?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What the hell happened to the phone?" Rachel asked as she looked down at what was left of it.  
  
"Oh, um, I accidently knocked it off the coffee table" Monica answered as she began picking up the pieces  
  
"Oh" Rachel responded softly as she picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels.  
  
Monica carried the pieces into the kitchen and threw them away. She opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a beer. "Want one?" She called to Rachel.  
  
"No thanks"  
  
"okay" Monica shut the door and took a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"So, what did the Doctor say?"  
  
Monica nearly choked on her beer, she was caught completely off guard by Rachel's question, "What makes you think she called?" Monica asked suspiciously  
  
Rachel answered her calmly, "Well, nothing it's just that she did draw some blood and usually they do call you and tell you the results".  
  
"Oh, you're right but, I haven't heard anything" Monica lied  
  
"Maybe that's a good sign after all it has been three days, they would have called by now if they had found anything" Rachel explained.  
  
"What are you, a Doctor now?" Monica asked teasingly  
  
"No" Rachel stated simply.  
  
Rachel switched off the television, "I'm bored so, I'm gonna go down to Central Perk, wanna join me?"  
  
"No, I've got some laundry to do"  
  
"Okay, suit yourself" Rachel said as she walked out of the apartment.  
  
Monica sat down her beer and walked into her bedroom, the closed the door behind her, finally feeling like to was safe to break down. She leaned her back up against the door, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
As she opened them she looked around the room, her body then slid down the door and when she reached the floor, tears began to feel up her eyes. As the first one began to fall she heard the apartment door open and Chandler's voice, "Monica?" He called  
  
Monica wiped away her single tear and stood up, "I'm in here" she answered.  
  
Chandler opened the bedroom door and walked in, "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, I'm just going to do some laundry"  
  
"Where's your stuff?" He asked curiously  
  
"I---I came in to get it" She lied  
  
"Monica, is there something wrong?" Chandler asked concerned  
  
"What would make you think that?"  
  
"Well, it's, never mind it's not important"  
  
Monica looked at him and smiled, how was she ever going to tell everyone, especially him? The sad truth was simple, she had Epilepsy.  
  
  
  
TBC.................  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
